The beggining of a beautiful friendship
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: What if Kakashi had a student that idolised him more or less like Guy. Meet Kira a girl who acts like Kakashi and the one who will make Naruto s heart skip a beat.
1. Chapter 1 A beautifull friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot line for the story and Kira Kuroyuki as a character.

Chapter 1

It was a fine day at the village of The Hidden Leaves and as the day began Naruto Uzumaki had his usual daily tag playing (on his side) with the sensei`s from the Ninja academy. Just as he turned a corner and escaped them he started laughing" Ha ha. Those old geysers never catch me! And now for some Ichiraki ramen!" just as he was about to start walking he heard a quiet voice "You should watch out more…" and as he turned he met face to face with a silver short haired kid.

-"Gyaaah Hey you almost scared me what are you doing here sneaking up on me in the first place!"Naruto yelled at the kid who really looked like a boy to him"I didn't sneak up on you I had been her since the moment you turned around the corner…" the kid said. Naruto thought about it for a while and decided he was right he did forget to check if someone was near him. He also took a good look at the kid and saw that was he dresses only on black and grey. The blouse was sleeveless but he wore special sleeves with pads on the elbows and pants that ended at the knees with short ninja boots. "Thanks." Naruto said only to see the kid walking away waving. "Well I guess its Ichiraki`s now." He said ginning and just as he was about to go when a hand grabbed him at the back of his shirt and he heard an annoyed voice ask him "And where are you going Naruto?" the boy stiffens at the mention of his name and turns to see Iruka behind him with a stare that said he will be punished. Naruto slowly tuned around and smiled as if it would get him out of trouble. Iruka just smiled back and started jumping back to the academy.

In an hour Naruto was found sitting on his at the academy pouting while Mizuki-sensei was giving his lecture on the history of the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Suddenly the door opened and Iruka came in. He smiled at the students and said:"Hello class. Today we have a new student enrolling." He turned to the door and said "Come in." and a kid with silvery grey hair entered. All Naruto cloud do was stare."Please introduce yourself." The kid stepped in the middle of the classroom and said "My name is Kira Kuroyuki. Nice to meet you."All of the students still gaping. Naruto thought '_So this guy is in my class. Who would have thought. He looks like a laidback guy.' _While Naruto thought that ,Kiba asked a question to embarrass the new kid "Hey buddy. You got a girlfriend?" he asked with a grin on his face. Kira looked at him with a blank face no sign of a blush anywhwere on his pale cheeks and said the next three words:" Im a girl."

Three quiet seconds passed before the entire class even Iruka shouted:"WHAAT!" Kira stood as if they didn't yell and said"Female "which made all the kids and even Iruka anime fall. Naruto yelled in his head '_He is a girl! But she really looks like a boy!'_ Iruka who was already out of his shocked state and said" Well I guess Kira will have to sit next to Naruto since it's the only free seat left. Naruto raise your hand." as Naruto raised his hand Kira walked over to him she took a good look at him and said:"Hello Ramen Boy." Naruto jumped at the name" Hey I don't care if you are a boy or a girl but insulting me and calling me names is not what I tolerate especially if it`s linked to ramen!"Kira just looked at him blankly and said as if she didn`t heat the yelling "It was a compliment." And sat down leaving Naruto to stand like an idiot in the middle of class. So the classes passed and it was soon lunch break and the entire class went out to eat. Naruto just sat there'_Damn it! Why did it had to today the day I forgot my lunch?!_he thought just as his stomach grumbled demanding it`s daily nutrients. Naruto grumbled and laid his head on the desk but his head crashed into something halfway. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see a lunchbox. He looked up and saw Kira holding it out to him. Still a little angry he said "No thank you. "But Kira just nudged the box to him."I`m not hungry..."Naruto said a little louder but then his stomach grumbled again and he clutched it to make the sound quieter. When she nudged the lunch again he looked at her and said"Why don't you eat it? Don't tell me you`re on a diet like the rest of the girls here." He watched as she shook her head and said"I have one extra." As she pulled a second lunch box from behind her back. Naruto`s eyes bulged'_ Is she serious? I thought she would be on a diet so she cloud impresses that bastard Sasuke like all the other girls. But wait…. Now that I mentioned I haven't seen her go all starry eyes and swoon near Sasuke. So maybe she is immune to whatever charm all the other girls think he`s got. Now this is more like it, a girl who isn't obsessed with Sasuke._' He grinned and took the lunch box thanking Kira"Thank you Kira-chan." She just opened her box, took her chopsticks and said "Call me Kira." Naruto nodded and dug in his lunch box, soon he remembered he was near a girl and stuck his face covered in rice out of the box only to see Kira was already finished with a rice covered chin. He grinned and heard Kira mumble" Such a shame." He asked"What`s wrong Kira?" she merely answered" I forgot to bring my third lunch box." Naruto anime fell at that remark"You mean you eat there lunches at school?" he didn't know anyone who ate that much even less a girl the only one who looked like he cloud eat that much was Choji but he wasn't so sure."No I eat two lunches, but today I gave you one of them and if we have taijutsu practice today I will be without strength at practice so from tomorrow I will bring three lunch boxes." She finished. Naruto looked at her and turned out side to see Sasuke sitting in a tree. He turned to Kira couldn't help but wonder why wasn't she so interested with Sasuke. Just as he was to ask her the bell rang and that meant all of the students form the class had to go to the outside so they can have taijutsu lessons. AS they got there Iruka told them "Okay class, today we are going to check how you are doing with kunai throwing. And then pass to taijutsu styles. Now everybody line up and try to hit the target as close as you can to the mark." All of the students lined up so there clod be two that throw at the same time since there were only two targets. Somewhere in the middle of the exercise Naruto heard sounds of amazement and saw the students gathered near the targets. When he and Kira went to see what the commotion was about they saw Sasuke in front of one of the targets with a smirk on his face while two kunais were embedded in the target center and one a little to the side. Sasuke looked as if he won a state medal with a I-am-the-best smirk on his face. Kira remained impassive while Naruto scoffed at Sauske`s success. Next it was Kira`s and Naruto`s turn. Naruto threw his first kunai which only hit the edge of the target which caused the children except Kira to laugh. She took out a kunai out of her pouch and quietly yet loud enough whispered to Naruto" Naruto watch." Naruto turned as Kira took a stance, curved her arm and let the kunai fly and then imbed itself near the center even loser than Sasuke`s one kunai which was off.'_ I get it. So I have to curve my arm a little more!'_He thought and took the same stance Kira did and let the kunai fly and imbed itself in the center instantly shutting up the entire class, Mizuki and Iruka. Once the silence fell he threw again and again hit the center easily making the entire class gape. He turned round and scratched the back of his head while he said"Aha ha ha I practiced?"Which turned out to be more of a question than a statement? That statement made the students anime fell while Iruka with a sweat drop and still in a little shock said" Well I guess Naruto is 2nd place today in kunai throwing."As he wrote it down."Okay kids pick your partner and start sparring." He said and left to watch. All the girls swarmed around Sasuke asking for him to be their partner "Sasuke-kun be my partner…No be my partner Sasuke-kun…No he won`t he`ll be my partner right Sasuke-kun?"And about two seconds later they started fighting. Naruto approached Kira who was standing aside form the fighting with a blank face and he thought he saw a crack of a smile appear when her eyes locked on him. He went and asked her to spar with her and she nodded, he grinned like and idiot and went aside the girl fight where he took his stance and attacked head on thinking to strike her at the hart with a fist. She deflected the attack by stepping aside and jabbing him in the stomach making him double over. She approached him and held out her hand to him so he cloud get up" never hit a guy when he`s down." And actually smiled a little. Naruto felt his face heat up that was the first time a girl had ever smiled at him, sure many had laughed at him but it was a mocking laugh than a true smile like Kira`s. So letting the blush fade away they continued training until school ended.

Naruto was walking home when he remembered '_Damn! I forgot I am low on supplies at home, well better go stock up.'_ And turned let to the closest market. After a half an hour while he was at the vegetable counter he saw a familiar sliver head. It was Kira, she was buying some kind of a vegetable which was a dark pink color and had a long green stem with a few round leaves. Naruto was confused so he asked"Hey Kira! What are you doing here?" without even looking she said" Shopping for red radish Naruto "Naruto made the kind of a face a kid has when you make him eat vefetables"Why?"Kira turned to him and said "Because it goes great with homemade chicken ramen." At that Naruto had the biggest smile on his face."Are you going home now?"Naruto asked as Kira nodded as they continued the walk. Naruto kept glancing at Kira and when they finally reached the building she lived in which was the same as his and were at her door he asked "Hey Kira I was wondering. Why are you unlike the other girls in the class infatuated with Sasuke?"She opened he door and just as she was walking in she turned and said "I like a guy who knows how to laugh." And closed the door. Naruto stood there for awhile until a smile broke out on his lips and he walked to his apartment while he said out loud "I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2 You Pass

Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in The Hidden Village in the Leaves when suddenly an orange blur passed by and shout cloud be heard.

"Stop them! ….Don't let them get away!...They painted the Hokage monuments!" as three adult ninjas were chasing a yellow shadow.

"Ha ha ha! You guys will never catch me!"Naruto Uzumaki the Village`s biggest knucklehead ninja and a passionate prankster.

"Hold it there Naruto!" a ninja said "You won`t get away with this Naruto!"Another ninja said.

_Meanwhile_

In the Hokage office a ninja ran in and reported "Lord Hokage Naruto painted the faces at the Hokage Monument!" the Hokage sighed and said "That child to what extent will he go with his pranks?"

Naruto was still running away from the adult ninjas that were chasing him while thinking'_ He he they still haven't caught me and I think Kira is away with this already considering she always manages to get away from me whenever we play tag.'_ Just as he passed a corner and lost those ninja he felt a familiar grabbing by the corner of his jacket.

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking painting the Hokage monument?!" Iruka bellowed Naruto just smiled and said "It's an improvement if you ask me. Anyway I sure am glad you didn't catch Kira." Iruka smiled "Want to test that theory again as he stepped aside so Naruto cloud see Kira. "What the? How`d he catch you?"Naruto asked amazed Kira just said" I turned around a corner and he happened to be there." While shrugging. Naruto just sweat dropped.

Half an hour later Naruto and Kira were in the classroom and were getting yelled by Iruka. Kira had an impassive face while Naruto was visibly getting more and more annoyed. Finally when Iruka finally stopped the scolding and said "Thanks to Naruto over here we are going to repeat the Transformation jutsu." Groans erupted from the entire class and even a "Thanks a lot Naruto."

So all the students got in line and when it was Sasuke`s turn all the eyes were on him he made the hand sign and soon after a puff of smoke there was a copy of Iruka on his place. The entire class except a few made an 'aww' sound as if they were impressed. Next was Kira who made the hand sighn and unlike Sasuke she didn't say "Transform." So without words another perfect copy is in front of Iruka. He nods at Kira and she moves back to her seat so Sakura can try the technique. The said girl made a hand sign and yelled "Transform" as well into a copy of Iruka.

When it was finally Naruto`s turn he made the hand sign and smoke appeared and as the smoke cleared a naked blond girl with her hair in pigtails stood in front of Iruka effectively giving him a huge nose bleed which knocked him back.

Iruka stood up a little fed up at his student for attempting that move. Just as he was about to start scolding Naruto the bell rang that signified the end of class rang and Iruka`s scolding was cut short as he reminded the kids "Remember tomorrow we have the Graduation Exam." As the kids cleared out of the room. Naruto tried to leave as well but was topped by Iruka grabbing him by his shirt, a little pissed out he yelled.

"Aw. What the heck Iruka sensei. Why do you always go for me? Why don't you go stop Kira for a change?"Iruka chuckled at the kids obvious attempt to escape

"Because unlike you I don't need to get Kira, she doesn't run away she follows all the time. Even some times when you skip the punishment she comes and cleans your mess."

"Our mess. Who do you think gave me the idea about putting itching powder instead of ordinary powder in the eraser incident? And who was in the girl bathroom because boys can`t go inside." Naruto said smirking.

Iruka was at a loss of words. Cloud it possibly be the quietest girl in his class to be a trouble maker too.

"But I do admit that she only gave me two ideas of the dozens I had." Iruka said" I don't care you are going to the monument and cleaning that pain one way or another." And dragged Naruto to the monument.

An hour later Naruto was scrubbing the stone faces oh the Hokage`s while muttering about unfair and boring. Kira was just silent working. Iruka was sitting at the top and he yelled down "You are not going home until you finish cleaning this mess!"Naruto yelled back "Well it`s not like I got someone waiting for me!"Iruka shut up as the sense of guilt filled him so he sat there thinking for a minute until an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Naruto….how about I take you to ramen when you`re finished?" Naruto grinned right away "Sure thing Iruka sensei as soon as Kira and I are done!"

Later Naruto was at Iciraku`s finishing his fifth bowl of pork ramen. After it was empty Naruto turned to Iruka and asked"Hey Iruka sensei can I wear you head bad for a little while please, pretty please?" Iruka reached for it "What? This, no way! You can only wear one when you graduate from the Academy."Naruto pouted"Aww. Darn it." But was so into the headband he didn't hear the chuckle that escaped Kira`s lips.

The next day all the students were gathered and waiting to be tested so they can become Genin level. When Naruto entered Iruka and Mizuki were already there with a bunch of headbands ready to be given to the students who passed.

"Okay Naruto please do the Clone Jutsu."Iruka said. Naruto nodded and made the hand sign as chakra rushed in his body he shouted"Clone Jutsu!" and a huge puff of smoke appeared but when it disappeared a clone that looked nothing like Naruto was there.

"Fail." Iruka simply stated which made Naruto stiffen, but then Mizuki intervened "Iruka maybe we should let him pass after all it is his third time and he did actually make a clone." Naruto perked at that but Iruka shook his head "He can`t because of that and besides the clone looks nothing like him. Better luck next year Naruto." He said as Naruto exited with his head down.

He was sitting on the swing when he saw a shadow approach him. He raised hi head and saw Kira "Did you pass?" he asked. She didn't even say a word, only show him the headband in her hand and suddenly he felt something tear in him his only friend has graduated before him. Yet he put on a smile and said "What are you waiting for? Put it on." Kira just looked at him I the eyes and wordlessly tied her headband on her forehead. Naruto smiled again before he ran away jumping.

He was sitting at Hokage Mountain when he heard a voice "What are you doing here Naruto?" he turned and saw Mizuki-sensei. "Nothing just thinking. Man I really wanted to pass." He said still looking at the sky. He turned to Mizuki to see him smile "Well let me tell you a secret." What the two of the didn't see was two eyes that flashed a silver color before going back to black.

Iruka was in the forest chasing after Naruto. He just found out he stole the Sacred Scroll, but before he got to Naruto he came face to face with the quietest girl in his class. "What are you doing her Kira?" He asked ready to attack "Just to tell you something." She said as she got up from the tree she was under "Beware of Mizuki." And left. Iruka was too confused to understand what she meant so he went back on finding Naruto. Just two minutes later he saw Naruto on the ground with an open scroll and breathing hard. When he got there to scold him he was baffled by the boy's question of did he pas and when Naruto told him of what Mizuki told Naruto he connected all the dots to what Kira told him.

"I see Iruka came to ruin our fun." Mizuki`s voice was heard"Hey Naruto want to know a little secret?" iruka`s eyes widened '_No way he wont mention __the__ rule will he?'_ but his hunches were right with the next words that came out of Mizuki`s mouth " The unspoken rule about the demon who almost destroyed the village 12 years ago. The Demon who was seal inside a baby. The baby being you!"

Iruka yelled "No Naruto! Don't listen to him!" but Mizuki continued "All the villagers were forbidden to mention this in front of you, you know why? You`re the cause of so many people dying. You`re the cause of Iruka`s parents dying"Iruka wanted to say something. But it was too late for a set of a few shuriken started flying towards Naruto he quickly jumped up to shield Naruto.

He felt a sharp pain in hi back and turned to Naruto saying "Don't listen to him Naruto I was like you only you managed in something I didn't. Getting yourself acknowledged. I have never once in my entire time of being your teacher been disappointed or have felt hatred for you." Iruka said and collapsed.

Naruto stood up and tied the scroll to his back while Mizuki was babbling on and on about something. Finally when he had enough he yelled "Shut up!" and made a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and hundreds of Narutos` appeared and all of them jumped on Mizuki and started beating him. When he was all black and blue Naruto heard Iruka say "Naruto come here." And as he approached Iruka took out his own headband and said "Congratulation you pass."


	3. Chapter 3 A Kiss!

Chapter 3

It was a special day for the graduating students from the Academy. Because today was the day they were split into teams. As Naruto walked in Shikamaru saw him and asked " Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought only the Genins that passed can be here?" Naruto smirked and pointing to his headband " See this? I`m a ninja now." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Really now." Naruto came close to Kira who was sitting on her usual seat and reading a book. He then turned to the class room and yelled "Okay I`m one step closer to becoming Hokage!" which made Sasuke snort.

Naruto just turned to him and yelled "What was that bastard?" Sasuke turned to him and ask in a mocking voice "Hard on hearing?" and that made the entire class except a few laugh. Naruto and Sasuke engaged in a heated glaring contest, they were glaring so hard you cloud literally see the lightning between them. That is until the kid that was behind Naruto accidentally pushed the said boy forward to Sasuke.

What happened next was even sudden. There was a poof of smoke and instead of Sasuke there was Kira who was lip locked with Naruto. All of the students even some of the Sasuke fan girls blushed since they saw a kiss in real life. Some off them even said "Oooh." Naruto was shocked so he quickly pulled away and looked in Kira`s face. What he saw almost made him chocked on air. Kira was sitting there with wide opened eyes and the next thing she did made the whole class even Shikamaru and Sasuke anime fell. Kira`s face turned bright red with a blush marring her cheeks while she turned her head aside not facing Naruto`s face. Being the clueless idiot that he was Naruto started apologizing "I`m really sorry Kira. I swear I didn't mean to. I`m sorry!" snapping his hands together in a praying form. The only thing that passed through all the kids` minds was '_Is this guy a complete idiot? Surely he can`t be that dumb and clueless!'_

So Kira turned to Naruto, her expressionless face on "Its fine. "And all the girls even Sakura and Ino thought "_Poor girl she is having a harder time than we all have.'_ Kira was just glad no one noticed that she used the Substitution Jutsu. Soon Iruka came in and he was surprised by the silence of the class.

"Okay we will assign you to a team now comparing your scores on the Graduation Exam."Kira toned out until Iruka said "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno… and Uchiha Sasuke….Now because we have an uneven pair of graduated, so Kira Kuroyuki will be a forth member of the team. "Then Naruto yelled "Sensei why doo I a top ninja have to be with Sasuke?"

"Naruto Sasuke was the best in the exams while you were the last. Now sit down!"And finished dividing the other kids the said "Well after lunch you will meet you Jonin teacher. Now go to lunch." And the kids immediately ran out of the class room. Kira went to look for Naruto but couldn't find him anywhere so she sat down on a bench. Two minutes later Sakura came by looking around. When she saw Kira was there he approached her and asked "Can I sit here?" Kira just looked at her from the book she was reading and nodded with a blank look on her face. Sakura sat down and opened her very tiny and very empty lunchbox she looked at Kira who was still reading the book.

She thought '_Maybe she more a girl than I thought, she maybe on a diet?' _so she asked Kira "Where is your lunch box?" Kira with her attention on the book she was holding in her right arm reached beside her and pulled out her usual three piece lunch box which made Sakura`s jaw drop.

'_Then again maybe she is not that much alike.'_ And her stomach rumbled as she saw the food '**Hey no fair! You see this is a true shinobi, one who doesn't starve herself. So she`ll be better. Chaaa!'**Her inner Sakura yelled. Sakura heard her stomach growl once again as a lunch box was stuffed into her face. Turning to Kira she heard her speak "A good shinobi is in need of a proper meal." Sakura just nodded and quickly thanked Kira. After she was finished Sakura thought about the kiss at school, why did Kira switched with Sasuke instead of Naruto.

"Hey Kira-san…" said girl turned to look at Sakura who took that as a sign to continue "Why don't you like Sasuke-kun?" Kira closed her book and looked up. "He can`t laugh." Sakura turned to her "Everybody can laugh." Kira just shook her head and said "Everyone can put on a fake laugh, but only a small number of people can smile a true smile that will make anyone who sees it smile and feel warmth in their hearts. That's what I want not looks, not strength but smiles. I want to fall in love with someone who will make me feel that warmth and make me smile a true smile." She finished only to see Sakura looking at her with a baffled expression.

"That's so romantic." Sakura said and as she was about to say something else the bell rang marking the end of lunch break.

Naruto`s eye twitched with annoyance, they have been waiting for their teacher for three hours. All the other teams have already left except Naruto and the others."What's taking him so long! He is so late!" he yelled. Sakura was watching him thinking what Kira said, Kira was reading a shoujo manga and Sasuke was just sitting there without doing anything. Naruto suddenly got an idea. He took the eraser and set it at the door so it would fall when the door was opened.

Sasuke who was watching what Naruto was doing said "Our teacher is an elite Jonin. Do you really think he`ll fall for that?" just as he said that the door opened and a head of silver was hit with the eraser. Naruto burst out laughing, Sakura started apologizing and Sasuke and Kira just stared.

Their teacher just looked at them and said "Well I have come to the conclusion that….. I hate you guys." Which made all of them but Kira anime fell? The Jonin continued "Meet me at the roof." And poofed out.

When Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got to the roof they saw Kakashi and Kira sitting across each other not even blinking. It was then when Naruto saw the similarity between them. So naturally he did what he did best. He yelled "Hey Kira are you his relative or something?" Kira turned to Naruto, then Kakashi, then Naruto and said "I`ve never met the guy in my life." As bluntly as possible "Then how are you two so alike, even your personalities seem the same." He said.

"Coinsidence."Both of them said at the same time.

"Well now why don't we get to the introducing. Say your name , likes and dislikes, dreams and hobbies."Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislike I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future…. Never really thought of that. And hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"All he said was his name."Naruto deadpanned

"Okay let's start with you. "He said pointing at Naruto.  
"My name`s Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen and comparing all kinds of ramen. What I don't like is the three minute wait for ramen. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, some body important."Naruto finished.

"Okay, next."Kakashi pointed at Sakura.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is…. I mean who I like is…..My hobbies are….."  
"Next, "pointing at Sasuke  
"My name … is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything and dislike plenty. What I have is not a dream but an ambition. It is to revive my clan and destroy a certain somebody."

"And last but not least I hope."Kakashi said.  
"Kuroyuki Kira. I don't know much about things I like but I don't know about things I hate as well. I have a dream that is to surpass my father and become ANBU Black Ops captain. No hobbies."

Kakashi smiled at them well at least he looked like he was smiling it was hard to see with the mask and said "Okay you are each unlike in your own way. Now meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 5 o`clock."

"What for sensei?" Sakura asked "Survival training." Was all she got in response. "What for?" It was Naruto this time. Kakashi chuckled "Well this will shock you. Out of the 12 teams only 3 will pas so you fail rate is about 66%" and he saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke freeze while Kira remained impassive."See I told you it will shock you. And don't eat breakfast or….you`ll puke."


	4. Chapter 4 Survival Training

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Be at the designated training spot at 5 am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi-sensei said.  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all stressing out in their heads it showed more at Naruto and Sakura than Sasuke who just clenched his fists, while Kira looked emotionless and bored as usual.  
"That`s it you`re dismissed…Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you`ll puke."

The next day bright and early Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were at the training ground at 5 am all still sleepy. They looked around and saw that Kira was still not there and so they waited. After about 4 hours later they heard footsteps and saw Kira coming without a bag of weapons as all of them had. Sakura got up and started to yell-:"You are 4 hours late! Why?" Kira just yawned and simply said-:"I over slept." Which made Sakura and Naruto gape at her?  
"Whaat!?" they yelled at the same time.  
" I forgot to set my alarm clock to 5." She said while yawning "And I am still tired. He still hasn't come?" Naruto shook his head. Kira just laid down on the ground and said" Wake me up when h gets here." And closed her eyes. Soon you cloud hear light snoring coming from the tomboyish girls` direction.  
Naruto sweat dropped but he sat down as well.

After an hour and a half Kakashi came saying "Morning everyone. Ready for you first day?"  
"Hey you`re late!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled while Sasuke and Kira just stayed quiet.  
"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi exclaimed and the four of them all thought the same thing '_That is the lamest excuse ever_.'  
"Well let's get started."Kakashi said as he placed an alarm clock on a wooden post.

"Here we go its set for noon." At the confused looks he continued "your assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me. That`s all there is to it. If you can't get them until noon you will go without lunch. You will be tied to those posts and watch me eat my lunch in front of you." He finished

Naruto was whining at the thought of that while Sasuke and Sakura thought ' _So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us_' but then Sakura asked "Wait a minute there`s four of us how come there`s only three bells.?" Kakashi chuckled.  
"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post an ultimately be disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the Academy."Which was a shocker to them except Kira who looked as if she wasn't listening at all?"Then again all four of you cloud flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you aren't ready to kill me you won't be able to get the bells.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, especially if you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto said grinning.  
"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can safely ignore then. Worst scores, loosers"Kakashi backfired making Naruto angry "When I say start you can begin."

Naruto angry from the insults quickly took a shuriken and lunged at Kakashi but before he cloud even get near him he found himself with his own shuriken at the back of his neck by Kakashi who was behind him "Don't be in a hurry I didn't say start yet." While Sakura and Sasuke were all shocked at Kakashi`s speed Kira didn't even budge.

"Well since you actually came at me with the intent to kill. How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready and start. And start." All for of them disappeared.

"Well they seem to be good at hiding." Kakashi thought until he saw Naruto standing before him "You and me, right now fair and square. Let's go!" he said with his arms crossed.  
"You know compared to the others you`re a little well weird." Kakashi stated  
"The only thing weird here is your haircut." Naruto said and started running to Kakashi who simply reached for his weapon pouch.

"Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu. "Then_ why is he reaching for a weapon?_' and took a stance until Kakashi took out an orange book.

"What the?" Naruto was confused  
"What are you waiting for? Attack me." Kakashi said with his nose in the book.  
"But why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked  
"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. With your weak attacks I'll be able to block almost all of them. Don't let that bother you."Kakashi said turning a page of the book.

Naruto pissed off charged at him yelling "I'm going to crush you!" trying to hit him with his elbow only to have it blocked by Kakashi. As that didn't work he tried to swing a kick at him but Kakashi dodged that by kneeling on the ground. The Naruto tried to hit a box fist to Kakasi8`s face only to see that he wasn't there anymore but behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said. All the other kids saw Kakashi make a hand sign. 'Is that a tiger hand sign. Its dangerous, Naruto cloud get hurt.' Sakura thought' if he uses that hand sign it means he is afire user. He is not joking he will demolish Naruto' Sasuke thought. While Kira just muttered to herself "Its gonna be a pain in the butt." And at that moment Sakura yelled "Naruto look out he`s going to destroy you!" Naruto turned around as Kakashi said.

"Too late. Hidden Leaf Jutsu. A thousand years of pain." Naruto flew forward thanks to the chakra enchased poke while Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped the first thinking '_I`m surrounded by idiots._'

Kakashi just opened his book again and muttered "Where was I?"

Just then Naruto jumped out of the water making about 8 shadow clones as he ran to Kakashi who just took one look at the clones and went back to his reading. What he didn't expect was a Naruto clone to come from behind him.

"Hey sensei what did you say about not letting your enemy get behind you?" as he caught Kakashi by his hands so he can't move. One of the clones pulled back his to hit Kakashi and just as his fist collided with him he disappeared on a cloud of smoke only to show that Naruto had hit another Naruto.

"Huh where did he go?" Naruto questioned, and pretty soon all the other clones started beating each other up because they though that Kakashi transformed in to Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the action, they already knew that Kakashi used the Substitution Jutsu.

Finally Naruto had the idea to disperse all his clones and ended up standing alone on the clearing all black and blue. Just then he noticed a bell near a tree.  
"He he. He must have dropped it." And ran to the bell only to be pulled by a rope before he cloud even touch it.

"You really are the stupid one. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. You fell for such an obvious trap." He said and kneeled to take the bell.  
Sasuke saw that his guard was down' _This is my shot his guard is down._' As he reached for his weapon pouch and threw shuriken at the masked teacher.

The shuriken hit their target dead on.  
"Sasuke you killed the teacher!"Naruto yelled and just as Kakashi hit the ground a puff of smoke appeared to reveal that he used the substitution just again.

Sasuke realized that he just blew his cover "_Damn I just gave away my position. I have to move_.' he thought as he started running. Sakura noticed that and followed him. And just as she was following him she saw Kakashi. Stopping she sighed '_That was close._' she thought and just then someone behind her whispered.  
"Sakura." She turned around and saw Kakashi and screamed.

"A ninja must see through deception. Yeah yeah. How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto said as he struggled to cut the ropes. Suddenly a shuriken flew at him and cut the ropes. Naruto jumped down only to fell for it again.

Kakashi was making a genjutsu as Sakura floated in the air.  
"Oh my." Sakura said as she found herself in the forest."I think I found something what was it? What`s going on?" she said grabbing her head until she heard someone calling her name.  
"Sakura." She turned around and saw Sasuke with kunai sticking out his body. She screamed again and passed out.

"I think I overdid it a little. But she has to learn to see through these things." Kakashi said flipping a page.  
"Shinobi battle technique Number 2 the Illusion Jutsu. Sakura studied it in class but she still didn't see it coming."

'_Genjutsu, it`s just a simple mind control I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it. But_.'  
"I'm not like Sakura or Naruto."Sauske finished his thoughts.

"Say that after you get a bell from me. My Sasuke."Kakashi said imitating Sakura at the last two words.

Sasuke attacked first throwing shuriken at Kakashi.  
"There`s no point using normal attacks." Kakashi said. Sasuke just smirked throwing a kunai side ways he activated a trap that Kakashi avoided and a kick to the side of Kakashi`s head which was blocked. With a punch and another kick combo Sasuke got close enough to touch one of the bells.

'_This kid. He`s fierce. I wont be able to read Make out Paradise_.'

Meanwhile Naruto who was still hanging upside down spotted something. Boxed lunches and he snickered as a new plan came to his mind.

"Well you are different. I`ll grant you that."Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.  
Sasuke making hand signs yelled 'Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu" and inhaled a deep breath.  
"What Genin can`t do Fire Jutsus takes too much chakra. No way."

Sasuke exhaled and a huge flame appeared. After the flames disappeared there was no sign of Kakashi.  
'_Where did he go? Behind me? Above?'_Sasuke was looking everywhere.  
"Where?" a voice was heard and a hand came out from the ground to grab Sasuke`s foot.  
"I`m where you least expect me." Pulling Sasuke in the ground to his head" Earth Style-Head Hunter Jutsu." As Sasuke tried to struggle out but all in vain.  
"Can`t move huh? And that's Shinobi Battle Technique Number 3 Ninjutsu. You have talent and you are right you are different form the others, but different isn't always better. They stay the nail that sticks out is the one that gets hammered down."Kakashi said and left.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting at that huge stone he saw the lunchboxes at and ready to dig in until he heard someone chough. He turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei and before he cloud say anything smoke appeared and when it cleared he found himself in the trees not far from where he used to sit. In front of him he saw Kira sitting at the rock with the lunchboxes he held in her hands. Her face was the usual bored and sleepy mixture.

"Well I didn't expect this. I was sure Naruto would be the one to eat the lunch not the quiet girl." Kakashi said scratching his head.  
"Yeah well to bad." Was all Kira said.  
"I just have one more question. Why did you pose as Naruto?"Kakashi asked.  
"So he would take the blame."Kira said as if she didn't care but Naruto easily saw through her mask. If she didn't do the substitution Jutsu with him he would have been done for.

Then they heard the alarm clock go off. All three other teammates came to the clearing to see Kira tied to a post.

"Oh oh. Stomachs growling huh? Too bad. Oh and by the way about this exercise. I decided I wont send any of you back to the Academy." Kakashi said rising the students hope a little.

"You should all be dropped out of the program." He said freezing said students in their spot.  
"Hey that's no fair. How can you change your mind to make us drop out of the academy for good?"Naruto yelled.

"Because you don't think like ninjas, you think like little kids like brats."Kakashi said pissing Sasuke off. He charged at their sensei who only stood there. And in a second he was pinned to the ground.

"You think it`s all about you. You don't know what it means to be a ninja you think it`s a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for a moment?"Kakashi asked his students.

"I don't know what you mean."Sakura said.  
"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close. Use your head three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"Kakashi asked confusing them even further.

"Aah. How are we supposed to know, we didn't pick the rules!"Naruto yelled getting irked up.

"Teamwork." was heard and they turned to Kira.  
"If all four of us had come at him we might have been able to take the bells." She said looking as if she`d fall asleep.  
Then Sakura said how they would have a conflict since there were only three bells.

"Of course. I purposely pitied you against each you`re obsessed with Sasuke who was gone you wouldn't even lift a finger to help Naruto who was in front of you. Naruto you do everything on your own, everything. Sasuke you think the others were so far beneath him they were worthless. And Kira was so inconsiderate of her teammates she almost got another blamed for her trouble. Ninja missions are executed in squads. When a ninja individual puts himself in front of the others a mission can lead to failiure. For instance."

Kakashi took a kunai and pulled it to Sasuke's throat "Sakura kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies." Which made Sakura and Naruto freak out? Kakashi removed the kunai from Sasuke`s throat.  
"T he enemy takes a hostage and you`ve got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line."Kakashi walked to the huge stone which had the lunch boxes on.

"If you look at that stone, the names engraved on it. They are all ninja who are honored as heroes of our village."

Naruto made the stupid comment on how he wanted his name on that stone and then Kira said.  
"Naruto. They were KIA, which means Killed In Action."

"All the names of my closest friend are engraved here." Kakashi said.  
After a few moments of silence Kakashi turned to them and said.  
"All right I`m going to give you one more chance. But I`m going to make it much harder on you. You`ll have three hours to get two bells. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But Kira doesn't get any. It`s her punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by herself. And if anyone tries to feed her that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them got it?" Kakashi said.

Ten minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were already digging in their lunches. Naruto just stared at his and then at Kira who didn't even budge. He pulled his lunch box to her and said.

"Here take mine. I owe it to ya anyway." He said. Kira just looked at him and said.

"Naruto I'm not hungry. You eat it."  
"Hey how come you`re not hungry?" he asked.

Kira sighed looked up at the sky and said."Well I slept in today…. And I forgot we had training today so I kind of ate a full breakfast and a few solider pills."

Naruto`s jaw dropped."You what? How can you forget we had training?" Kira shrugged.  
"I'm not a morning person. "And Naruto face palmed.

"Well at lest take one bite I owe it to you." And took the chopsticks which had a bit of rice on them and put them n front of Kira who just took a bite. Then the skies went dark and Kakashi appeared looking all scary to the three of them."Any last words?" he said looking scary.

"We`re a team." Kira said as emotionless as ever.  
"A team is tall all. Well I have just one thing to say to you…you pass." He said smiling

"Huh? How did we pass?"Sakura asked.  
"You`re the only team that ever broke the rule. You pass. They did what I said and fell into every trap. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Everyone passes Squad 7 starts his first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said with a thumb up  
"I did it! I did it! I`m a ninja!" Naruto yelled as he, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi left all forgetting to untie Kira.

After all went quiet Kira who was still tied to the post sighed and in a moment there was a shadow clone that cut the ropes. One she was free she walked to the memorial stone and touched a special spot.

"I did it father. The son of your sensei is my sensei now. Soon your name will be heard again but this time The Black Fang of Konoha will not be forgotten for his daughter is still here." She said then turned to the trees.  
"Come out sensei." And Kakashi jumped down.  
"You`re his daughter huh?" he said.  
"Yes I'm the daughter of the only student your father ever taught. The only other one who grieved his death beside you. And now I'm your student. I hope we get along sensei." She finished the disappeared in a swirl of with and black leaves.


	5. Chapter 5 A C-rank mission!

Chapter 5 The first real mission to the waves

"Sasuke, I am at point B." was heard on the ear piece  
"Sakura, I`m at point C." was next.  
"Kira point D." Was the muffled answer. And a few moments later.

"Naruto, I`m at point A. Believe it."  
"You`re slow Naruto. Okay Squad 7…" there was rustling and Kakashi shouted. "Target has moved! Follow it!"

The target jumped into a shrub.  
"Over there." Naruto said.

Team 7 approached it waiting for the signal.  
"What`s your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I`m ready just give the signal." Naruto answered.  
"I`m ready too." Sasuke muttered.  
"So am I." Sakura confirmed  
"I`ll wait here for incase it gets away. Kira was the last one to answer.

"Okay…..Now!"Kakashi said thus making three of the four Genin jump on the rouge….cat.

"I got it. I got him." Naruto said holding the cat which soon started scratching him.  
"Verify the ribbon on its right ear. "Kakashi instructed Kira.  
"Affirmative we got a positive ID." She mumbled into the earpiece.  
"Right, lost pet Tora captured mission accomplished. "

"CAN`T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled causing Kakashi to fall to the ground with his ear ringing.

15 minutes later…

"OH!. My poor little Tora, Mommy was so worried about you fuzzy little kittens. Yes."

Squad 7 watched as the cat they captured was being hugged to death by the Fire Lords` wife.  
"Ahaha, that cat deserves it!" Naruto said  
"No wonder he ran away." Sakura said quietly .  
The other three didn't say anything Sasuke was looking away and Kakashi and Kira were both engrossed in their reading, Kakashi a Make Out Paradise Special edition and Kira a manga book. The Hokage started naming all the other D- ranked missions

"Now then for Squad 7 next mission we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the Chief councilor's` three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and…." Until he was gracefully interrupted by Naruto.

"Noooo. I wanna go on a real mission." He said crossing his arms to form an X. " Something challenging and exciting not this little kids stuff. Come on old man."

'_He`s got a point_.' Sasuke thought.  
'_But he`s such a pain._' Sakura finished her thought.  
'_I knew this was coming_.' Kakashi said with a sigh.  
_'I wonder if I cloud make this single round house kick a triple one…' _Were Kira`s thoughts

"How dare you! You`re just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple mission to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka yelled jumping from his seat beside the Hokage.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission it`s just a stupid… Gaaaa!" Naruto cloudn`t finish the sentence because he was hit in the head by Kakashi thus making him fall face first on the floor.  
"Will you put a lid on it." Kakashi finally muttered.

"Naruto it seems that you do not understand the tasks you have been given…." The Hokage started while Naruto whined about how his head hurt"….Listen. Many different kind of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed then ranked A,B.C or D….."

'_Not to mention S._' Kira absentmindedly mentally added.

"Depending on their difficulty we ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage top, Jonin, Chunin and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the mission and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untrained Genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D level assignments of course.." The Hokage stopped his talking only to see that no one of Squad 7 was listening to him. Instead they were listening to Naruto who was rambling abut ramen.

"So I had this Tankatsu ramen yesterday so I`m thinking Miso ramen today…." The Hkage yelled  
"Silence!" making the squad turn attention to him.  
"Oh, sorry." Kakashi simply said.

"You always lecture me like you`re my grandfather or something. But I`m not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time, I`m a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He ended pouting with his back turned to t Hokage and Iruka.

Sighing again Kakashi said. "I`m going to hear about this later."

Finally cracking the Hokage thought. ' _Naruto wants us to know that he`s not a brat. He`s a former brat and he wants a mission.' _"So be it." He said making Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura perk up and Kira and Kakashi move their glances to him

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You`ll be bodyguards on a journey. "The Hokage said making Naruto turn to him.

"Really? Yes! Who, who? Are we guarding a princess or some big league councilor?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." The Hokage ordered.

And the whole Squad 7 turned to the door which opened to show them the drunken middle-aged man they were supposed to escort and protect. He was wearing a straw hat with a pointy tip and glasses. In his left hand there was a bottle of what smelled like sake.  
"What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids."  
The man said as he took a long drag of the alcoholic drink, some of it spilling on his chin, to his grey haired beard and on the floor.  
Squad 7 except Kira who seemed to find her manga more interesting were looking at him.

"And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you`re a ninja?"  
Naruto started laughing.  
"Hahahaha. Who`s the little one with the idiotic look on his …." His smile was wiped out when Sasuke and Sakura stepped closer to him and Kira who was right next to him so he cloud realize that he was shorter than Sasuke and Sakura. Thankfully he was the same height as Kira but as long as he had known her she had never had an idiotic look on her face so that means….  
"I`ll demolish you. Let me get my hands on you….."Naruto continued ranting as he was held back by Kira and Kakashi said to him, not like he as listening.  
"We do not demolish our clients Naruto. It doesn`t work that way."

While Naruto was fuming the drunkard helped himself to another swing or sip from the bottle. When he was done he introduced himself.  
"I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

_Meanwhile _

_A shadow racing through the forests of the outside of The Village Hidden In The Leaves._

On the inside of the Village gates

Naruto was the first of squad 7 to get out through the gates.  
"Yeah!All right!" he shouted.  
"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I ever left the Village. I`m a traveler now. Believe it!" He said looking left and right as excite as a kid who went to the candy store and doesn't know which candy to choose.  
"Hey am I supposed to trust my life to this lump he`s a joke." Tazuna said making Naruto stop laughing and start glaring at him.

"He`s with me and I'm a Jonin so you don't need to worry."

'_This runt. He`s a joke. This runt. He`s a joke' _The bridge builder`s words kept repeating themselves in Naruto`s head  
'_Why do we have to get this old geezer to guard? I`m gonna come down to size right now!' _He thought as he turned to Tazuna.  
"Hey! Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake. I`m one of the greatest ninja ever, someday I'm going to be a Hokage and you`ll look up to me. My names Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

Tazuna took a swing from the bottle and said.  
"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout out wings and fly." Thus making Naruto angrier.

"Ah! Shut up! I`ll do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do then everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!" which to Tazuna replied  
"Huh, you can become Hokage ten time over but to me you`ll still be nobody, just a loser."

Just as he said that Tazuna heard a voice next to him. "That loser happens to be my best friend." As he jumped around in surprise he saw Kira and called out to Kakashi.  
"Hey, keep your son in check. He almost scared the hell out of me."

Kakashi looked at him and then at Kira who had already returned to her manga reading.  
"Oh no Kira is not my kid." He said surprising Tazuna.

"Are you sure he looks like a mini copy of you except for the eye coverage." He said looking closer at Kira`s face. Naruto sneakered before saying.

"You`re the only one dense here old man. Would you like to tell him Kira?" he said with a barely hidden smile.

"Tell me what?" the bridge builder asked and turned to Kira who was already walking ahead. She simply turned to him and as her first day on school said the same words.

"I`m a girl."

.

.

.

"Whaaaat?!" Came from the super surprised bridge builder. Naruto bust out laughing.  
"That's the exact same way she told us after Kiba asked her if she had a girlfriend when he thought she as a boy. And the entire class including me has the exact same reaction as yours. But not only had you thought she was a boy you also thought she was…. Was …. Ka…Kakashi- sensei`s son! Bwahhahhaha!" Naruto fell to his knees laughing. After he had calmed down Squad 7 continued their journey unaware of the two pairs of eyes looking at them.

After a few hours Sakura decided it was time to get curious about the country they were going to so she started asking the bridge builder.  
"So Mr. Tazuna….."  
"What is it?" the old man gruffly replied  
"Your country is the land of waves right?" Sakura continued.  
"Yea, what of it?"  
"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in that country too aren't there?" Sakura asked turning to the silver haired Jonin.

"No. there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja the people of this continent the existence of ninja villages means strength, military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries.  
The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they`re independed and have equal status. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there`s no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are The Land of Fire. Water, Lightning, Wind and Earth.

They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as The Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Land of Fire has The village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water The Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lightning The Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind The Village Hidden in the Sand and the land of Earth The Village Hidden in the Stones.

Only the leaders of tis villages are permitted the name 'Kage' which means shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja"

Sakura squealed. "Then Lord Hokage is really important!" she cried when inside she was thinking,  
'_Is that old man really such a big deal? I`m not buying it_.' Naruto on the other hand was thinking when he used the Sexy Jutsu oh the old geezer.  
'_I got him with my Sexy Jutsu. He can`t be all that great. Believe it._' They were both interrupted by Kakashi  
"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Naruto and Sakura quickly shook their heads no. Kakashi calmed Sakura down by patting her head and said.  
" Well, any way there are no ninja battles on a C-rank mission so you can relax." making the pink haired girl smile and say.  
"And we`re not going to run into any foreign ninja or anything like that?" Sakura asked making Kakashi chuckle.  
"Not likely."

After some time of walking the squad passed a small bridge single file and as they were walking on the path they passed a puddle. Kakashi took a look at it and when he turned back to the squad he notices Kira`s eyes linger on the puddle for a split second, then her hand which held the manga lower into the weapon pouch and pull out a kunai.  
'_Smart girl, already as perceptive as a Jonin.'_ His thoughts rang out as he prepared himself as well.

Suddenly two figure jumped out of the puddle. They had claw like weapons on their right hands that were connected with chains. They surrounded Kakashi with the chains and pulling him they tore him to shreds.

Squad 7 and Tazuna were shocked. Sakura screamed and Naruto shouted.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" and suddenly the rouges were behind him. He cloud hear their laughter.  
"Now it`s your turn." One of them said and they started moving but Sasuke was quick to react and pin the chains to a tree with a kunai and a shuriken.

"I can`t get lose." One of them said. Naruto was still paralyzed as Sasuke grabbed the claw like gadgets to give the foreign ninjas a kink in the face which made them fall down to the ground.

Suddenly the chain bloke and the ninja started running , one towards Tazuna and the other to Naruto.  
Sakura saw one of the going to the client so she stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hand.

Naruto was frozen until a head of sort silver locks covered his view and pain came from the back of his hand.  
Just before the claw could hit Sakura Sasuke appeared and did nothing because Kakashi grabbed the ninja and already had the other one in a headlock.

Naruto who was on the ground couldn't believe his eyes. Akashi simply said.  
"Hi."  
'_Kakashi-sensei. He`s alive_!' Sakura shouted in her head.  
'_Hm, show- off_. 'Sasuke thought.  
"B-but he was…" Naruto turned to the place where the mangled body of his sensei was and saw a bunch of pieces of a log.  
"Kakashi-sensei used the Replacement Jutsu." His sensei turned to him and said.

"Naruto sorry I didn`t help you right away I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you`d freeze up like that."

Tazuna was exhaling a breath of relief.' _They saved me after all.'_

"Good job Sasuke very smooth, you too Sakura."

'_I was useless! And Sasuke was so cool like he`d done this a thousand times. Didn't he feel scared at all. He looks so calm not a scratch on him and I look so lame he had to come up and save me. Why can`t I keep up with him._'

"Hey." Sasuke called Naruto making him turn to him.  
"Yea?"  
"You`re not hurt are you scaredy cat." Sasuke said making Naruto fume

Naruto! Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you and Kira quickly."

Naruto got scared but not because of the poison in his hand, no that was only a small portion of it. He felt scared when he heard Kira`s name with his. When had she gotten attacked. He turned to see Kira and saw a single slash on the side of her right upper arm.

"Hey Kira are you ok? It look painful, ya need some help?" he asked but the girl just shook her head.  
"I`ll be fine Naruto." She said taking out another kunai and wedging it into the wound making everybody except Kakashi wince. After she was done she took out a small container and dabbed a finger and spread out the ointment. Immediately some kind of upper layer of white foam appeared on her wound.  
"Disinfection." She mumbled and helped Naruto who had already removed the poison from his hand and dabbed her finger in the ointment and quickly spread it on his wound. As soon as the ointment touched the torn flesh Naruto screamed.  
"Waaaah! It stings, it stings!" waving his hand back and forth.  
"If you do that it`ll reopen." Kira said instantly making him stop.  
"How can you handle the pain" he asked.  
"I just can." She said as she turned to the tied up enemies.


End file.
